Un hijo para Kai
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Kai desea tener un hijo...al fin Tyson acepta, que pasara...una piedra en la boda?...no sirvo para esto u.uU
1. Default Chapter

**Un hijo para Kai**

Kinochiwa y vuelvo con otro fic n.n

Y ahora de que?

nn di que es Kai/Ty-me pregunta tyson muy rojo

Sipi...y ya vieron el titulo?

nOn TE ALABO KAIRA...un hijo para mi...yeah�¡

Y el padre? Oó?-me pregunta con ojitos ilusionados

Tu Ty...o que querias a Brooklin o Ray?

n.nU asi ta bien jiji

Bien iniciemos...

pensamientos de Kai

" pensamientos de Tyson"

Narración

dialogo-

N/A: Notas mias

Cap. 1 Ideas desiguales...un solo objetivo

Era una linda mañana...los pajaritos cantaban, el sol brillaba y todos estaban contentos y felices...bueno todos menos el joven Kai

Me siento desolado...lo nesecito mas que nunca y no esta...Ty...mi pequeño angel...lo he buscado y no lo puedo encontrar�¡...donde te escondes?...no estas en casa, no estas con tus amigos...no estas, conmigo...siempre que te necesite...estuviste ahí...y ahora que esta soledad se apodera de mi...NO TE ENCUENTRO�¡...mi abuelo murio...y que hice cuando me pidio perdon?...reirme...y ahora lo acabo de despedir en su tumba...necesito sentirte, sentirme protegido...sentir...que aun me queda alguien que me quiere...y tu...TU no estas en ningun maldito lado¡...solo me queda buscarte en donde te conoci...el rio...donde te hice llorar...donde te lastime...pero tambien donde...me di cuenta que te necesitaba para vivir...voy con paso lento...no se que podria llegar a pasar...si no estas ahí...al fin llego...lo sabia no estas, mejor me siento en el césped...te quiero decir algo importante pero no te puedo hayar...veo una sombra que llora y se hacerca rapidamente...eres tu...por que lloras mi vida?...no me gusta verte asi...

"Voy llorando...mi hermano se fue...otra vez...y esta vez para siempre, quiere pelear en mi contra...POR QUE¡...yo nunca desee que todos me odiaran por ser el mejor...queria que se sintieran orgullosos y no lo logro...quien es la persona que veo ahí?...es Kai�¡...se hacerca hacia mi..."

Hola Tyson...que te paso?-Nada Kai...no te...no te importa- Que tendra Ty...nunca lo habia visto asi...por que me trata tan mal...ese no es el "Kai no puedo molestarte con mis problemas...no te incunben por mas que necesite un abrazo...no te lo pedire"-Tyson...donde has estado...?-Solo...en mi casa-las lagrimas de Ty fluian-Tyson...estas llorando dime que te sucede-se acerca para abrazar a Ty y este lo rechazo-No te importa¡-Claro que me importa...ademas sabes...no eres el unico que esta desolado por algo-Asi quien mas a perdido a alguien importante hoy...?-Yo- "Kai...acaso...soy un idiota debes estar destrozado y yo solo me he comportado como un imbecil"-Kai...yo-Mi abuelo acaba de morir...me pido perdon por todo lo que me habia hecho...y yo lo ignore-sus ojos se comenzaban a poner vidriosos-te busque...por que...necesitaba sentir que...nada-Kai que tienes?-Necesitaba sentir que habia gente aun...que...me quisiera-se sienta a llorar-Kai ya...soy un idiota tu necesitas mas apoyo que yo...y que hago me comporto como un imbecil-Kai alza de repente la cara para ver a Tyson y sin querer quedan mirandose fijamente

Ambos sentian queso corazon les impedia respirar...deseaban mas que nunca sentir los labios del otro...Tyson aun no lo sabia pero se habia enamorado profundamente de Kai y Kai tenia miedo de confesarlo y perderlo para siempre...sus caras se sonrojaron al maximo cuando voltearon...-Kai...sabes...perdon por decirte tantas cosas-No importa Tyson...-Kai...este...pues-Tyson...a mi siempre me han importado tus problemas...por que siento que tambien son mios...puesto que tu...me-se sonroja mas que nunca-me gustas Tyson-cierra los ojos fuertemente Lo dije...por que no me contesta? -Kai...yo este...yo...-No importa Ty...seguimos siendo amigos-voltea y sonrie muy melancólicamente-Kai...no...-esa respuesta fue todo...el hielo que habia cubierto el corazon de Kai habia vuelto y se deztrozo junto con su corazon...-Ty...lo sabia...lo siento me voy-Kai estaba dispuesto a irse antes de que sus lagrimas fluyeran con mas ganas pero algo lo detuvo-Kai...este... "Que le puedo decir...el...me gusta...lo amo...y...me acaba de decir que soy correspondido...no, no lo dejare ir"...Yo tambien te amo Kai-Tyson se fue acercando a Kai y al fin se unieron en ese tierno y apasionado beso que habian deseado desde hace mucho...

Ya han pasado 2 años desde aquel dia en el Rio...Tyson le propuso matrimonio a Kai...claro que, como es costumbre de Ty, lo hico al momento de ganar su 5 campeonato frente a todo el mundo y Kai solo alcanzo a desmayarse después de decir si, ahora viven juntos no habian tenido ningun problema hasta que...

Tyson...cariño por favor...solo, solo intentalo�¡-Ya te dije que no�¡ y aquí mando yo entendido Kai¡-Kai baja la cara-Pero...yo...-Pero nada si dije NO ES NO Ok?-NO...TE HE PASADO CADA PRETEXTO TUYO Y AHORA NO ME VAS A SALIR CON QUE NO...-Tyson le planta un golpe-Ca-lla-te y no te atrevas a gritarme otra vez...quedo claro?- Ty que te paso...nunca me habias hecho esto...que te cambio? -Yo...yo-Kai ya no soporto y rompio en llanto-YO SOLO QUIERO UN HIJO...POR QUE NO ENTIENDES ESO?...YO SOLO QUIERO TENER UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO A QUIEN CUIDAR-se sento en el sofa cubrio su rostro y siguió llorando-Pero...es que...es muy peligroso Kai...y si algo te pasara, nunca me lo perdonaria-se sienta a su lado y lo abraza-Perdoname por golpearte...no fue mi intencion Kai "Perdon Kai...te amo y no me atrevo a pensar que...si aceptamos ese experimento salgas dañado, no, no lo aceptare por mas que...pero...me duele mas verte sufrir"-Tyson...yo solo quiero un hijo...uno...SOLO UNO...yo acepto la responsabilidad de lo que me pase...y ademas ese hijo seria tuyo y mio...de nuestra sangre...por favor-abraza a Tyson y llora mas fuerte-Kai, no, no, no puedo soportar verte asi...por que no mejor lo adoptamos-No-Kai...por favor, te amo y nunca, entiendes, nunca dejare que te pase algo-Por favor Tyson...te lo...te lo suplico, por que te amo Tyson...si tan solo supieras como me senti cuando vi a Ray y Max con su bebe...senti que me destrozaba poco a poco...quiero un hijo...no me importa nada...yo...yo solo quiero tener un hijo tuyo y mio Ty

Toda la tarde se la pasaron asi...Kai llorando pidiendole a Tyson que se sometieran a un experimento cientifico desarrollado para que los hombres tuvieran hijos...y Tyson tratando de Proteger a Kai...al final Tyson flaqueo al ver toda la ilusion de su **Esposa**...-Esta bien Kai...tendremos un hijo pero...solo si no llega a ver algun riesgo-Kai se fue sobre el-GRACIAS, GRACIAS TE AMO-le planto un beso pero sin dejar de abrazarlo...al dia siguiente irian al Laboratorio para que les indicaran que hacer...

En el laboratorio...

Bienvenidos...desean información entonces del proceso de embarazo?-Si...gracias-Kai iba mas que feliz nunca, pero nunca, se le habia visto una sonrisa asi...-Kai mi vida estas seguro?-Si...mira ahí viene el doctor-Jovenes les informare de lo que quieran pero deben estar seguros de esto...-Lo estamos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

El doctor les explico todo, hubo algunas partes en las que Tyson se sonrojo como nunca...y Kai al final accedio diciendo que cuanto costaria...-2000-Si...es bastante barato...y digame podria ser ahora?-Claro...pase-El doctor se llevo a Kai a otra habitación... " Kai esto lo hago por ti...es complicado pero aprovechando te dare la mejor noche de tu vida, rayos...tarda mucho...mejor...ojala tenga mi rostro y su cabello...daria lo que fuera por que fuese niña...jajaja parece que yo tambien me emocione"

Al pasar dos horas el doctor salio con Kai dormido...Tyson se espanto pero el doctor dijo que al terminar y decirle que ya podia...se desmayo, Ty se lo llevo a casa y espero que despertara...-Ty?...que paso?...-Listo mi amor?-Si...quiero ya...

Continuara...

Bien dejen...mmm...3 rewiews y sigo n.n

Me voy a quedar con la duda entonces...

Nox vemos en el prox. Cap chiao�¡


	2. El experimento lemon

Hi...n.n

¬¬ que vas a hacer?...esa miradita me dice que vas a hacer algo impuro-me dice Kai

n.n Déjala solo hará un cap. Con Lemon Yaoi-me defiende Ty

Sipi... y además estate quieto o te pongo como camote trayendo a los personajes de S.K

O genial...primero te obsesionas con Digimon, luego con YGO, y ahora con Shaman King?

Ya Kai no te me sulfures...y mira la cosa con S.K no es mas que me gusto el manga n.nU

ya leí 1-10...n.n y el 10 tá genial y saben que...voy a hacer un crossover con sus personajes incluyendo a Hao

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO a el No¡ TTTT-Oó? Y ahora a este que la pasa?

Y vas a invitar a Ren?-asiento-nOn alguien como yo...planeare tu fin XD MUAHAJAJAJAJAJA

Mejor vayamos al fic n.nUU-decimos Ty y yo

Cambie algo ahora los pensamientos de Kai irán así: (...)

Cap. 2 ¡FUNCIONO¡

Listo Kai?-Si-(Estoy nervioso si esto sale bien...tendré a un niño para cuidar...)-Muy bien-Tyson comenzó a llevar a Kai a la cama besándolo por el cuello, mientras su mano se paseaba por debajo de su playera...-Ahhh Ty...-Kai comenzó a acariciar a su amor por la espalda, Tyson saco la playera de Kai de un jalón salvaje y se dedico a besar el pecho de este mientras Kai le sacaba la blusa

"Me siento en la gloria, es lo mejor que me puede estar pasando...sus caricias son tiernas e inocentes...me excita demasiado...ahhh, si...Kai"-Kai acaba de meter su mano en el pantalón de Tyson masajeando su endurecido miembro-Ahhh Kai...ahh...ahhh-Tyson comenzó a bajar sus besos logrando que Kai lo soltara al llegar a su pantalón...

(Ahhh Tyson...quiero mas...te amo...no puedo creerlo, hasta en mi mente, te digo eso)-Ahhh Ty...Ahhh, Ty...AHHHHH TYSON-Kai se arqueaba al momento de que Tyson desabrocho sus pantalones y los hizo a un lado dejándolo en boxer...Kai sin pensar lo que hacia lo volteo mirándolo lujuriosamente-Ahhh...me toca...ahh...Ty-Pues empieza

Kai comenzó a besar a Tyson mientras se encargaba de la playera estorbosa, ya fuera comenzó a besar su cuello mientras con una mano surcaba el pecho de su amor y con la otra comenzaba a quitar las prendas que le quedaban...

Ahhh Kai...te...ahh...te amo...ahhh-gemía Tyson cada vez mas fuerte al sentir las manos de Kai en todo su cuerpo, Kai comenzó a besar el pecho y los pezones de Ty que se endurecían por tal acto y con sus manos masajeaba su miembro...

Ahhh...Kai...AHHH...AHHHH KAI-grito volteando a su pareja para continuar-Ahhh...ahora, veras..ahh-Tyson volvió a besar los labios del bicolor mientras, lentamente, bajaba su boxer dejando expuesta su intimidad

Comenzó a bajar sus besos haciendo el mismo juego de Kai hasta llegar al endurecido miembro de su pareja...

Kai si quieres podemos parar ahora...-dijo preocupado por lo que seguía-N-no Ty...sigue, por favor sigue-Tyson asintió y tomo el miembro de Kai succionándolo lentamente-Ahhh Tyson...Ahhh...ahhh...AHHHHH-Ty aumentaba el ritmo en su boca logrando provocar en Kai un éxtasis enorme

Kai, involuntariamente, y por reacción de su cuerpo comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la boca de Tyson tomando a la vez su cabeza, sin saber si, quería que siguiera ahí o alejarlo...

Al fin se vino en la boca de Tyson mientras este lo bebía como si fuera el vino mas delicioso y embriagante del mundo-Tómame ya...Ahhh...por favor Ty...te necesito ya-No te desesperes...que esta debe ser la noche mas placentera de tu vida-decía mientras tomaba nuevamente el miembro de Kai y comenzaba a bombear con su mano

ahh Ty...tómame...ahh...YA TY-Kai movía mas rápido sus caderas al ritmo de la mano del otro cuando Ty lo soltó y regreso a sus labios

Ty...ahhh...tómame...ahhh te lo ruego ahhh...-Ty dejo de besar a Kai y metió dos de sus dedos en su boca, este los chupo para gusto del peliazul...después los saco y regreso al beso mientras insertaba un dedo en la entrada de Kai...

Ahhh...Tyson...ahh-Tranquilo...mi amor-Tyson besaba su cuello y rostro para que se olvidara del dolor-Ahhh Tyson...ahhh...AHHHH-Kai sintió un segundo dedo y comenzó a mover su cadera para profundizar mas-Ahhh TYSON AHHH

Estas listo?-S-si...Ahhh...-Ty saco su mano y comenzó a entrar lentamente en el-Ahhh Ty-Kai sentía un oleaje de éxtasis y comenzaba a mover su cadera para profundizar mas las penetraciones de Tyson

Ahhh Tyson...Mas...si...Mas-Ahh tranquilo...ahhh Kai-Tyson comenzó a aumentar su ritmo ante las peticiones de Kai...del cual solo quedaba el deseo por que su razón fue atropellada por el amor...-Ahhh mas...mas...MAS TYSON-Ahhh Kai...ahhh...ahhh KAI

Ambos aumentaron el ritmo de sus caderas...Kai sentía muy adentro el miembro de Ty y cada vez que tocaba ese punto el placer aumentaba hasta convertirse en una marea en la que el se hundía

Tyson tomo por sorpresa a Kai besándolo mientras sus gemidos eran ahogados en la boca del otro, estaban a punto de llegar a su cima...Kai dejo su semen entre los dos seguido por Tyson dentro de el...pero esta vez fue diferente...en vez de que sintiera el liquido recorrer su cuerpo...se quedaba en su estomago...pero aun así se sentía bien

Ambos cayeron rendidos Kai acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Tyson y este cubría sus cuerpos con una sabana...-Ahh Kai...fue la mejor...noche de mi vida-ah...la mía también Ty...ahh...-Mañana iremos con el doctor...tu crees que haiga funcionado?-Si...el doctor dijo que lo que le había hecho a mi cuerpo era ponerle una "Vagina artificial" y así...al momento de esto, podría embarazarme...-"Como ha avanzado la ciencia...ahora hasta una vagina artificial...ya se durmió...descansa mi amor, ojalá y tu sueño se haga realidad"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente...

Le tengo que dar una noticia mala y una buena-dijo seriamente el doctor-Dígame la mala primero (Ojala que no sea que...)

La mala es que van a tener que estar muy bastos de comida por que usted joven va a engordar-Que?...Que...QUE?...uhh-Tyson se desmayo de la impresión mientras que Kai aun no quitaba la cara de impresión-Voy a...voy a...VOY A TENER UN HIJO¡-Muy bien ahora tome esto, y recuerde nada de trabajos pesados y nada de andar tomando y no se preocupe si no se le nota el estomago, eso será como por el 4 o 5 mes...en 1 mes lo espero pueden irse

Cuando Tyson se despertó se fueron a la casa, Kai no había dejado de sonreír ni de abrazar a Tyson...ahora si era la persona mas feliz del mundo y el Kai frió que Ty había conocido ya no existía, ahora quedaba el Kai feliz y apunto de ser **mamá**, Tyson iba muy pensativo cosa que Kai noto y le extraño un poco

Que te sucede cariño?-Eh...no nada Kai...solo que, deberíamos decirle a los demás no crees?-A Max y Ray?...CLARO VAMOS-dicho esto Kai se echo a correr en dirección a la casa de los otros dos pero Tyson lo detuvo de un jalón-No deberías correr...vamos tranquilamente además tenemos 9 meses para esperarlo... "Aunque yo me refería a decirle a mi padre y mi hermano que nunca aceptaron este compromiso..."

Ya en casa de Max y Ray...-QUE VAN A TENER UN QUE?-Un hijo...verdad Ty?-Si...y como esta su niña?-O muy bien...ya va cumplir 1 año pueden creerlo?...se parece a Ray-No se parece a ti...lo único mío es la nariz y los ojos-jajajajaja...pues yo espero que se parezca a Tyson en el carácter, pero nada de que salga como el...que desgracia para el niño, jajajajaja-Oye...si se parece a ti seria una bendición pero eso si, que no me salga igual de arrogante por que si no...-muestra la palma de la mano y todos se echan a reír

Ya de noche deciden irse a casa ahora si, en el camino iban platicando de muchas cosas-Oye Ty...-Si?-Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda?-Claro como olvidarlo...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al fin el día había llegado, Kai y Tyson se casarían, en el lugar donde se conocieron ahí, a un lado del río en un hermoso atardecer

Muy bien-decía el padre-Estamos aquí reunidos para bendecid el matrimonio de estos dos jóvenes...-(Dios...Dios...Dios mío, ya no aguanto mas, apurece, aun sigo sin creer que dentro de unos minutos seré Kai Hiwatari **de** Granger...)-"Vaya Kai parece muy nervioso, como no estarlo al fin seremos pareja...se ve divino de blanco...hace que su linda piel pálida parezca la de un ángel...debo decirle eso algún día para que todo lo que use sea de color blanco)-Bien, tu, Kai Hiwatari aceptas a Tyson Granger como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo?-(Yo?...no...es broma...)Yo...Ka-Kai Hi-Hiwatari Acepto...a...a...a...a (Como te llamas...estoy tan nervioso y feliz que hasta olvide lo que iba a decir...)a...ti Tyson Granger para...para...-Kai se estaba poniendo rojo de vergüenza de haberse olvidado lo que debía decir y azul por que, inclusive, se le había olvidado respirar...

(Bien respira hondo-respiro-ahora 1,2,3...listo dilo YA) Yo te acepto a ti Tyson Granger para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que...-Tyson le susurra-A si...hasta que la muerte nos separe...-Y tu Tyson Granger, Aceptas a Kai Hiwatari como tu legitima **esposa**?-Yo Tyson Granger te acepto a ti Kai Hiwatari, como...mi, legitima...esposa para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe...

Bien pueden besarse-Y ni siquiera tartamudearon cuando ya se estaban dando su primer beso mientras toda la gente rompía en aplausos y algunos estaban llorando...-Buuuuaaaa, Ray, es la mejor boda de mi vida...BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Tranquilízate Maxie-Es que me emocionan las bodas BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pero no todo fue alegría, el abuelo de Tyson estaba llorando de felicidad mientras que su padre y hermano estaban algo alejados...-Como permitiste eso papá?-No te preocupes, no dejare que ese ruso se quede con mi hijo...-Hiro...ya vamonos amor-dice un joven pelinaranja llegando por detrás del mayor de los Granger y abrazándolo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fin Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya habian llegado a su casa, decidieron acostarse y dormir ya que mañana comenzarían a arreglar todo para recibir al nuevo bebé...

**_Continuara..._**

Listo el cap. 2 n.n

Kai leyendo el Lemon-n,n...O,O...X,x

n.nU Dios mío...Kaira me querrías decir por que tenias que poner a papá y Hiro en mi contra?

No...o tal vez si me dejan 5 reviews MUAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

.-U Nunca va a cambiar y por favor dejen reviews o nosotros nos encargaremos de que nunca lean otro fic MUAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Agradecimientos-

**Aika**-Si verdad que es linda la idea y por lo del golpe fue por el momento n.nU ojala siguas mandando rewiews bueno chao

**Tammy**-Pobre Kai-viendo como Tammy arroja a Kai-TT no lo maltrates, y ojala siguas este fic hasta su fin lo que sigue estara bueno n.n

**Dany-**Bueno...no lo has visto todo, aquí si lo habrás visto todo n.n, sigue con el fic para ver como termina n.n

(N/A: XD No les crean solo quieren saber que sigue...pero si dejen reviews Bye n.n)


	3. Recuerdos llanto y amor

Hi-hi puffy Amy-Yumi n.n

Que saludo es ese?-pregunta Kai

n.nU se oye bien

Gracias Taka-chan...bien vuelvo con el cap. 3 de un hijo para Kai n.n

y aquí que ira a pasar? 9.9

u.ú Kai comienzas a exasperarme-saca una Katana y le da en la cabeza-u.ú para que cierres el pico

;-; eres mala...TT por eso Kai te fastidia

Mejor doy los rewiews:

**Serenitychan:** Pues si...tal vez se parezca mas a Tyson que a Kai pero el chiste es que yo aun no se que hacer...ojala sigas el fic todo el tiempo que le quede n.n

**Xnomizuki18: **En serio esta bien realizado?...VIVA KAI VETE POR LA CERVEZA QUE VA A VER FIESTA XD...ejem u.uU perdón me emocione gracias por tu apoyo este cap. va a estar bueno son los FLASH BACK de todos sus momentos románticos mínimo serán, espero, 3 hojas n.n

Para que tanto? Oó?

O pues por que si Tyson n.n

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Mira Kai es la parte dulce/refinada y sensible de los dos...ósea la mujer y Tyson es el hombre XD...pero gracias por compartir tu duda por que supongo que no eras la única con esa preguntita n.n

**Dani Hiwatari: **Gracias por leer este fic a su totalidad te lo agradezco ojala este capitulo guste igual n.n

**Tammy de Kinomiya: **XD ese Kai es un pervertido que bueno que lo noqueé míralo-carga un bulto-esta noqueado a mas no poder

X.x...

Si ya esta la continuación ojala te guste igual n.n y...hay Lemon...otra vez u.u

**Nancy Hiwatari: **Nancy-chan hacia tiempo que no te veo, si lo que pasa es que no les gusto la idea pues por que son muy cerrados...si haber si con un nieto y sobrino respectivamente se calman

n.n Les esta gustando la historia

X.x-creo que lo golpee muy gacho

Bien ahora si Cap.3 Recuerdos, llanto y amor

n.n.n.n.n.n.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol recién había salido...un chico de cabello bicolor se iba despertando lentamente cuando el sol alumbro su hermoso rostro...-mmmAhh...Tyson-busco a su pareja pero no vio por ningún lado y esto lo alarmo-Ty...Ty...?...TYSON-grito desesperado

Que sucede?...estas bien?...quieres algo? Que te duele?-llego gritando agitado el moreno-Ahí estas...donde andabas?-Abajo viendo cosas...-Que cosas?...-este-esconde una revista-MALDITO DEGENENERADO DE SEGURO ANDAS VIENDO...-Tyson le planta un beso para calmarlo-No no es eso...sabes estos últimos 3 meses andas muy exagerado-Perdón...es normal, el doctor dijo que estaría muy sensible y nervioso-Mas de lo normal...Dios como es que te aguanto?-Por que me amas-jala el rostro del moreno besándolo-y tu...me amas?-se separa del beso-Tu que crees?

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde esa noche en la que Kai había cumplido su sueño, en realidad no se notaba que estuviera embarazado...pero eso no le preocupaba, aunque había andado muy tragón...y el pobre de Tyson no sabia ni que hacer cuando a las 12:00 de la noche se le antojaba algo...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un mes atrás...

Media noche...un cuarto, dos chicos dormidos...

Ty...-que sucede?-Tengo hambre...de...Quiero chocolate, galletas, leche, un sándwich, una malteada, unas papas, un jugo de naranja, y una almohada mas cómoda-"nada mas?...dios no parece embarazado...parece troglodita pero ya que" Voy por eso no me tardo-Ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando escucha-Y UN OSO DE PELUCHE (Por que necesito alguien para hablar cuando se vaya a trabajar)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o End Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Me gusta verlo alegre y feliz...la revista que veía era de habitaciones para bebe...jajaja, recuerdo ahora el día en que le pedí matrimonio a Kai y todo lo que hicimos...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n. Flash Back n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Y EL GANADOR ES TYSON GRANGER QUE REPITE POR 5ª VEZ EL CAMPEONATO-grita jazzman al ganar Tyson-Gracias mi adorado publico, y aprovechando esta oportunidad quiero llamar a mi querido Kai-Los reflectores iluminan a el chico bicolor

Eh?...yo?...Que sucede Ty?-Tyson lo abraza se separa y con el micrófono en mano dice-Kai, te quiero mucho y lo sabes no?-si-Pues creo que...-se arrodilla-(No...no ahora no, Ty me pide...me va a pedir...hay...me desmayo si me lo pide) Que sucede...por-por que te agachas?-Kai Hiwatari...te amo, y te voy a proponer...-saca una caja de su bolsa-me prometí que si ganaba te lo pediría...Kai...mi amor, te...casarías conmigo?-(Me esta pidiendo...hay no...ay...yo...)...Yo...pues...-se comienza a poner azul y todo el mundo esta fijo en el y le pusieron un micrófono...-Ahhh yo...si...uhhh-Tyson lo alcanzo a agarrar antes de que cayera al suelo, pero le había dicho todo en un suspiro

Que...que paso?-Kai mi vida podrías ver tu mano izquierda...-Eh?-ve que en su mano trae un hermoso anillo de diamantes-Yo...tu...este...uhh-cayo de nuevo en la cama-(Me pidió matrimonio...y yo...le dije..SI, LE DIJE QUE SI...ME, ME VOY A CASAR)-Kai, Kai ya me preocupaste, KAI-Kai se despierta tomando por sorpresa a su novio besándolo-CLARO QUE ME CASARE CONTIGO TYSON, MI VIDA CONTIGO SERA MUY FELIZ

A partir de ese día todos estuvieron muy atareados...Kai viendo los invitados y organizando la fiesta y Tyson arreglando una sorpresa...para Kai en su "luna de miel"

Una noche 3 días antes de la boda...Tyson le propuso que ya era hora de entregarse el uno al otro...-No...Ty, mejor después...si?-Vamos lindura, no quieres?...-Pues yo...este-Su sonrojo se podía comparar con un tomate, el de verdad no quería (No, no quiero...por lo menos no hasta que nos casemos...se que lo estoy decepcionando, pero...que diablos) Tyson-si-Hazme el amor no me importa nada tu solo házmelo-se fue sobre su Koi

Kai comenzó a besar a Tyson por todo su rostro, metiendo su mano en su playera recorriendo su cuerpo sacándole algunos gemiditos

Ahhh Kai-Tyson tiro a Kai en la cama, se separo de sus labios y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello-Ahhh Ty...ahh-Tyson no perdió tiempo y metió una mano dentro del pantalón de Kai acariciando su parte mas sensible

Ahhh Ty...son-el moreno saco su mano y de un jalón salvaje pero sexy saco la playera de Kai aventándola a una esquina de la habitación...dejando el pecho desnudo de Kai a su merced, y el no desaprovecharía esto

Bajo sus besos concentrándose en un pezón rosado y duro por la excitación, mientras con su otra mano...surcaba su pecho, Kai no se había movido y sus manos al fin despertaron acariciando los cabellos de su Koi...

El bicolor al fin despertó y comenzó a sacarle la playera a su pareja dejándolo en iguales condiciones, acariciando su pecho...se veían directo a los ojos-Eres hermoso...-Tu también Kai...eres perfecto en todos los sentidos...-Ty-Si?...

...Termina-Tyson disimulo una sonrisa de lujuria y se quito los pantalones al igual que los de su pareja...coloco dos de sus dedos en la boca de Kai y este los chupo con gusto...beso a su Koi e inserto un dedo en su entrada mientras Kai intentaba no gemir...

Ahhh Ty...agh...-Tyson se separo del beso-Te duele?...si quieres...-No...sigue por favor-Tyson saco su mano y esta vez inserto 2 dedos mientras Kai arqueaba su espalda y gritaba el nombre de Tyson...Kai hizo salir la mano de Ty y se sentó sobre el mientras el dolor era intenso...-Ahh...Ty..ahh-Ahh Kai...estas bien?-Si...ahhh, tu...ahhh, solo tómame

Tyson recostó a Kai, aun sin salir de el, y comenzó a embestirlo lentamente tomando su miembro y excitándolo...-Ahhh Ty-mmm Kai...ahhh-ahhh Tyson, ahhh mas, Mas...AHHH MAS¡-mmm Ahhh Kai¡-ambos estaban a punto de llegar a su cima Kai dejo su esencia en la mano de Tyson y este dentro de el cayendo rendidos...

ahhh...te amo Ty, y espero el día en que nos casemos...-yo también...mañana iremos a verlos-Si...y tu crees que se alegren?...-...no lo se...

Al día siguiente...Dojo Granger, Familia reunida

NO Y NO TYSON-Papá entiendelo...yo lo amo, que es tan difícil eso?-Hermano...solo estas confundido...-No, no estoy confundido...y saben que, me voy por que no quiero que vayan a lastimar a Kai con su estupidos comentarios...

Sale del dojo...Kai lo esperaba sentado en la limosina...al verlo salir fue corriendo con el, su padre también había salido junto con Hiro...al ver como Kai llegaba con Tyson y lo besaba Hiro se enfado tanto que casi jala a Tyson-TYSON GRANGER VEN ACA AHORA MISMO-NO, YO ME VOY CON KAI-CLARO QUE NO-Intervino su padre-ADEMAS...ESE KAI ES RICO, DIME CUANTO LE DISTE PARA QUE DEJARA SU FAMILIA EH, O CUANTOS DIAS A LA SEMANA TENDRAN SEXO...SOLO PARA SATISFACERTE?-PAPA TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS-No...esta bien...yo me voy con permiso...-con la mirada baja se sube a la limosina-Te espero en la casa...Ty...Ty...CIERRA LA PUERTA ALFRED-su mayordomo cierra la puerta, Kai no quería que Tyson lo viera llorar pero su llanto se alcanzo a oír...y Tyson estallo-VES LO QUE HACES PADRE?-El se lo busco...aquí no lo queremos ver y tu...te vas a tu cuarto...-CLARO QUE NO-Abuelo...-Papá...-Mira si mi nieto quiere casarse la decisión es suya no tuya...así que Felicidades muchacho, estaré ahí ahora vete-Gracias abuelo...

Así Tyson se fue a la casa de Kai...y lo encontró en su cuarto boca abajo sollozando...-No soy lo que merece Tyson...tienen razón...el...el...MERECE ALGO MEJOR QUE YO-No es cierto-Kai se levanta y voltea a ver quien grito (Tyson...acaso tu...no soy lo que mereces...por que dices lo contrario?)-Kai...tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...eso nunca lo dudes...-Tyson...tu también eres lo mejor que le ha ocurrido a mi vida...-ambos deciden dormir un rato...

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u. End Flash Back u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Kai...hasta cuando podremos saber si es niño o niña?-En otro mes-Yo quiero que sea niña...y tu?-Niño...los niños son mas apegados a sus madres...-Y las niñas a los padres...-Pero de todos modos quiero que se parezca a ti...y no me discutas-dice disimulando enojo (jajajaja me gusta estar así...descansando...esperando a mi primer hijo...y digo primero por que...aquí entre nos, tengo planes para tener 2 mas)-En que piensas Kai...-En que hubiera sido de nosotros...si ese día...tu no hubieras llegado a consolarme...-No lo se...-Tyson-Si-TENGO HAMBRE-"Ahí vamos de nuevo"

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u **_Continuara..._**

Bien termine...y al final fueron 4 u.u

Mira Kaira-chan...quiero dar avances del próximo capitulo n.n

Kai...estas seguro?

Bueno dalos...y de paso despides el fic y le dices a mi sister que ya puede usar la comp. Yo me voy a dormir...y tu escribes también el próximo cap. Bye n.n-se va

Muy bien...Tyson da los avances u.u

¬¬ Me lleva la que me trajo:

_Próximo capitulo:_

El bebe es...

Brooklin quiere venganza

Hiro y Brooklin en plan de asesinos...a quien irán a matar...

Se ha salvado...2 días para que el bebe nazca

Brooklin y su hijo...cuyo nombre es...

Y esos son todos los avances n.n

MUY BIEN AHORA YO EL GRAN KAI ESCRIBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y SOLO PIDO...500 REWIEWS XD

O.O

ES BROMA...solo 5 rewiews y subo el próximo cap. que la babas de Kaira tiene a la mitad y yo escribiré lo que falta...-susurra-y le pondré lemon –Tyson le pega con un bat-X.x Auch

u/u me despido en su nombre...

BYE Y DEJEN REWIEWS n.n


	4. El hijo del mal

Hola n.n

holis n.n

Ya que la menza de Kaira esta dormidota y su hermana esta en la escuela...YO KAI HIWATARI...escribiré este cap.

Y yo te vigilare de que no le pongas Hentai pedazo de pervertido, psicopata y degenerado

Uyyy y eso que me quieres 9.9

Y antes de que empieces con tus pervertidas intenciones...contesta los rewiews

ok...a eso iba...que carácter...

Mira quien lo dice

**Serenity-chan:** Mira niña...de por si...ya se me hace loca la idea de que yo tenga un hijo, ahora tu quieres 2?...eso va estar difícil...mejor esperate...y así de paso hay otro Lemon n.n—Tyson le da con su blade—X.x auch

u/u Mira lo que quiso decir el pervertido este...es que la idea es de por si rara, y ahora...pues admito que podría ser suerte pero ya saben que es solo uno...solo les falta saber el sexo del bultito...así que...haber...y digo HABER si a mi se me da la gana darle otro bebe u.u

Tyson malo...lo único que haces es golpearme...TE VOY A DENUNCIAR POR GOLPEADOR

Ahhhh no sea payaso...y mejor siga contestando los rewiews...

TT NO ME QUIERES...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ahhhh ya vas a empezar?...u.u esto del embarazo le esta afectando...esta muy sensible

;-;...jejejeje—dice por lo bajo—no sabe que me lo estoy vacilando...jiji...—saca un bat y le da un golpe en la chirimoya a Tyson—MUAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

X.x auch

ahora si le sigo...n.n

**Nancy-Hiwatari 17:** Ya ven...ella si me comprende...LEMON; LEMON...u/u digo...que bueno que te guste ya ves...la Kaira si sirve...al menos para algo debía servir...bueno, y aquí tienes actualización attt.Yo :D...si...ME QUIERE MUCHO BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;-; no le importo...lo que, snif, le...le...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

2 horas después...(u.ú Nunca lo debí dejar a cargo)—

BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAA...snif...y luego hace dos años me regalo un peluche de oso...digo un oso de peluche...Bua...POR ESO LO ADORO BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA

Ahhhh YA CALLATE...como veo que no va a dejar de llorar...yo contesto el que sigue

**Jizel Ishihara-Jae Hidaka:** Pobre de ti…pero que bueno que ya nos dejaste rewiew, ojala le siguas la corriente al fic que…viendo quien lo va a escribir ahora…pues no le veo mucha esperanza…

snif...;-; ahora si le inicio...snif...CAPITULO 4...EL HIJO DEL MAL

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n **El hijo del mal... **

mmamamam—Un pequeño moreno se comenzaba a despertar...—mamama ahhh Kai?—buscaba a su pareja que se suponía debía estar recostada—Kai?...o rayos

Bajo rápido las escaleras encontrándose a su chico bicolor sentado en el sofá leyendo un cuento muy feliz (El no el cuento)—Y entonces la pequeña princesa se caso con el príncipe y vivieron felices...aunque lo dudo...para siempre—Kai que estas haciendo?—Eh?..ah Hola Ty, le leía un cuento a Natalia—Natalia?...Kai todavía ni sabe si es niño o niña...además si es niña se llamara Kira...—Claro que no...se llamara Natalia o Tyka...—Que no...a ve y si es niño?—Kya...—No...mas bien seria Tai...o Kei...o algo mas varonil...—mejor dejamos de discutir no crees?...bueno...

Kai se quedo en silencio un rato mas...hasta que decidió...—Tyson...me llevas con el doctor?—Que?..pero faltan...MADRE MIA FALTAN 5 MINUTOS...—toma a Kai de un brazo y se subieron al auto de Tyson que conducía como alma que se lleva el diablo—MAS DESPACIO...

Y por obra y gracia del espíritu santo...llegaron vivos..el doctor los recibió y paso a Kai a una sala especial para saber al fin...que seria el bebe...

Muy bien...ahora...les diré su hijo...será...—Veía unas hojas muy raras—mmm la alcoba será azul...es niño—AJA..TE LO DIJE TYSON...YO NUNCA ME EQUIVCOCO—uuhhh bueno gracias y díganos...no hay nada malo con el verdad digo...algún rasgo raro...síndrome de Dawn o algo

Tu siempre echando la sal Tyson...—No se preocupe...el chico no tiene nada...pero usted—Kai voltea con los ojos abiertos de par en par—Yo?...que?—Necesito que camine un poco mas...o podría provocar algún daño en el niño ok?—Ay doctor me había espantado

Mientras Kai y Tyson se disponían a irse en otro lado de la ciudad...

Hiro...ven TU hijo quiere que juegues con el...—Papá ya casi no juegas conmigo—Ya, ya Hibro...sabes tengo un trabajito para ti...—decía mientras veía a un auto acercarse...

Kai...no te duermas que no pesas necesariamente como una pluma..—Oh ya te oí...CUIDADO—Tyson apenas logro frenar antes de que apucharrara a un niño de tez morena, cabello naranja y ojos verdes...—Niño estas bien?—BUUUUUUUUAAAAAA MAMÁ

De las sombras salio un chico pelinaranja de tez blanca y muy sonriente...—Mi amor estas bien?...quien te hizo esto?...ah tu—Bro...Brooklin?...es tu hijo?—Claro idiota...o que, ves a alguien mas consolándolo?—No me digas idiota, idiota...—Y tu Kai...no le digas idiota a mi esposa...—Hiro...ja, y tu no apoyabas que yo me casara con Kai...y mírate ahora...—Tyson, lamento lo que estoy apunto de hacer hermano...pero es por tu bien...—De que..?—antes de que Kai terminara de preguntar Brooklin y Hiro habían sacado dos pistolas y el niño estaba parado en frente del auto...—Kai, siempre me caíste mal...y ahora por fin me desharé de ti...y de ese niño que esperas—NO HERMANO...

Antes de que dispararan Tyson metió la reversa y no alcanzaron a darle a Kai...—Tyson nos están siguiendo...—Su auto es menos veloz que el mío...—No ellos no...ES EL HIJO DE BROOKLIN—Que?...—en efecto...Hibro había heredado los poderes de su padre y ahora trae alas en la espalda...con las que volaba muy rápido...

Que diablos es ese niño...?—El hijo de Brooklin y a la vez de la maldad pura...—Pues no importa...Kai...agarrate...—El moreno hizo una pirueta en el auto saltando sobre varios autos y logrando escapar...

Maldito Brooklin...todavia debe tener rencor hacia ti Kai—Pero...tu hermano no sabe donde vivimos?...—No...por supuesto que no...uff, esa si estuvo cerca...pero como es que el niño puede usar sus poderes fuera del mundo de su mente?—Herencia...gracias a eso tiene los poderes de su padre...pero de generacion en generacion...los hijos de cada quien suelen ser mas fuertes que sus padres...

Desde ese dia...tenian mucho cuidado al salir...aunque...Tyson tenia una teoria que quiza...los salvaria...

Kai...—mmm?—Sabes desde el dia de Brooklin...pues pense algo...—mm?...que prensaste?—Que pues...nuestro hijo...se le podria llegar a enfrentar en algun torneo no se, pero que le podria ganar y es por eso...que Brooklin te quiere matar...—mmmm, pues tal vez tengas razon...pero olvidémonos de eso...pensemos en algo alegre, a ver, recuerdas el dia que nos fuimos a la playa...1 mes después de la boda?

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u FLASH BACK u.u.u.u.u.u.-u.u.u.u

QUE LINDO DIA—Tyson...ayudame—Kai traia cargando todo y Tyson ni siquiera se acomedia a ayudarle—eh?...PERDON...ya esta—Carga la mitad de lo que traia Kai—Mira por alla hay sombra...vamos?—Mejor nos quedamos aquí...ya me canse...—AHH Kai eres un flojo...pero bueno—(Mejor le digo que me canse o me obligaria a cargar todo otra vez)

Todo el dia estuvieron nadando muy felices ya fue casi al atardecer...

Oye Kai...—Sipi?—Que le paso a tu mal carácter?—ahhh, pues...teniendote a ti a mi lado, me es muy difícil ser... "un iceberg" con la gente...—Sabes...yo me enamore del otro Kai—ese comentario le cayo como balde de agua fria a Kai—A si?...pues podria—antes de que pudiese terminar Tyson aprisiono los labios de Kai contra los suyos...—Pero me gusta mas este Kai...es mas...lindo—Gracias...

Kai...nunca te lo he preguntado...eres rico por tu abuelo...?—No...cuando termino el campeonato ruso...me queria quedar a vivir aquí en Japon...asi que encontre a mi abuela, que unos meses después murio...dejandome toda su fortuna y su empresa...que yo nombre como HIWATARI CORP.—Vaya y dime...en donde quieres vivir?

Eh?—Si...ya nos casamos ahora tenemos que vivir juntos o no?—Puies si...pero no se, tal vez...en un departamento—Donde quieras...—Tyson ya viste este hermoso atardecer?—si es muy hermoso...pero sabes...tu lo eres mas—Oye no hagas que me sonroje—Uy, que por sonrojarte te duele la cara o que? Jajajajajajajajaja—No callate—disimula que le pega mientras el tambien comienza a reir...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n END FLASH BACK n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

...5 meses después...

Kai...no te muevas voy rapido a la BBA checo con Kenny todo lo que tenga que hacer y me vengo—Ay ya no te preocupes Tyson...no creo que pase ahorita—Pero Kai...ahhh me voy mejor antes de que me de una embolia...—jaja No te tardes bye

Ya habian pasado los nueve meses...en cualquier momento un pequeño niño naceria...aunque, Kai seguia con una duda...

Oye Mimo?...como le pondre a mi hijo—le preguntaba a un oso ENORME de peluche—Miren nada mas...yo hablandole a un oso...no te ofendas Mimo...pero es que ya no mas falta que un dia me contestes...auch...mira...me pateo...uy y eso que es mi...que diria la gente si me viera hablando solo?...aparte de ti Mimo digo...

Y bien...por hoy dejamos a Kai hablando con el Sr. Mimo...y nos despedimos por que esto:

_**Continuara...**_

Listop n.n

Ay Kai...no podias caer mas bajo...HBLARLE A UN OSO uOú

OHHH TU TE VAS AL TRABAJO DIARIO...Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA YO?...MORIRME, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TTOTT

Ya empezo...ahhh dejen rewiews...en lo que trato de calmar a Kai...

BYE n.n


	5. Kio, el nuevo campeon

Kaira--Al fin yo Kaira…me digno a escribir el Cáp. 5 de un hijo para Kai u.u

Kai—(¬)¬ después de ponerme un ojo morado

Tyson—ù.ú aunque a decir verdad te lo merecías

Bueno, contestación de los únicos Rewiews que me dejaron abajo u.u, y les pido perdón si el Cáp. Pasado me quedo medio soso TT…aunque…HASTA A MI ME PARECIO MEDIO SOSO TTTT

**Cáp. 5 _Kio, el nuevo campeón…_**

Se ve a un chico moreno en una sala de espera de un hospital…camina de un lado a otro, mientras sus amigos están sentados viéndolo como se desespera…

Oye Tyson, este me pones de nervios no podrías…no se, SENTARTE!—Max, déjalo es normal que este nervioso…tranquilo, ya veras que ahorita no parara de gritar—intenta calmarlo Ray—Bien dicho Ray, pero también ya se tardaron mu…--Kenny tapa la boca de la chica intentando evitar que diga algo que ponga a Tyson peor de lo que ya esta

Déjala Kenny, ya se que ya tardaron demasiado…y si sale mal, y si…no se algo le pasa…a el niño y a el?...que hago?—Ray pone su mano en su hombro, brindándole su apoyo—Tranquilízate, veras que todo sale bien—Gracias, eso era lo que necesitaba…soy muy nervioso además…

La luz de la sala de operaciones se apago, al fin habían terminado…una enfermera salio con un bultito en brazos entregándoselo a Tyson que tenia un brillo en sus ojos al ver a su hijo, de su sangre—Hola, como estas, soy tu papá…eres una lindura…te llamaras, mmm déjame ver, oh se me olvidaba—voltea hacia la enfermera—Como esta Kai?—El esta bien, no se preocupe, podrá pasar a verlo en unos momentos—hace una reverencia y se retira

Después de un rato Tyson paso con Kai con el bebe en brazos dándoselo a Kai mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de alegría…, Tyson se sentó a un lado de Kai viendo como abrazaba a su hijo—Que lindo…como le pondremos?—Creí que ya se te había ocurrido algo…que te parece Kike?—No ese esta muy feo…mejor…Kio, si se llamara Kio

En otro lado de la ciudad:

Hiro, ese maldito niño ya nació—Lo se Brooklin, entonces debemos deshacernos de el, a como de lugar—No—Ambos voltean a ver a su hijo que había dicho que no—Pero Hibro, tu tienes 4 años, debes disfrutar de la vida…no te podemos permitir que te enfrentes a el…--Papá, no me importa cuanto deba entrenar…acabare con Kio a como de lugar…eso es lo único que me interesa—Pero…un momento como sabes el nombre del engendro?—Papá…mamá, creí que ustedes ya se habían dado cuenta que yo…SOY MUCHO MAS PODEROSO QUE KAI Y TYSON JUNTOS AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y ENTRENARE PARA ACABAR CON KIO A LA EDAD DE 10 AÑOS AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Hibro, pero, como piensas entrenar?—Ya me encargue de eso…ESCLAVO VEN—Se ve a un señor ya bastante grande de cabello púrpura…arrodillarse frente al niño que muestra una enorme sonrisa de maldad…--Que desea Amo?—Bien hecho Hibro, con esto serás capaz de desaparecer a Kio de la tierra y al fin nosotros podremos vivir en una dimensión donde nosotros seamos tan libres como el cielo

6 años después…

Papá, espérame…papá…TYSON!—Eh?...ay perdón Kio, creo que se olvido que tu no corres muy rápido…jijiji—Vas a ver Papá, le diré a mamá—dice con enojo un niño de tez blanca cabello azul por delante y gris por detrás tiene unos enormes ojos zafiro y viste una playera azul con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis negros con blanco, en el cuello trae un collar con un fénix y un Dragón entrelazados

Llegan a la casa gritando—Mamá ya llegue…y Papá otra vez me hizo correr mas de lo que puedo!—Tyson le da un zape—Cállate o no me dará postre!—Tyson Granger por que le pegas a mi hijo?—Dice Kai saliendo de la sala vestido con un delantal azul—Ay no otra vez me voy a quedar sin postre…ves lo que haces Kio?—Por malo jajajajaja—jajajaja se parece a ti Tyson, deberías recordarlo a veces no lo crees?—Es que tiene un parecido a ti impresionante—Contesta dándole un beso a Kai—Y ahora que hiciste para comer?—Lo unico en lo que piensas es en comer?—No mami, también a veces piensa en tu delicioso postre de chocolate con nuez relleno de mermelada…mmmm que sabe delicioso!—Barbero…lo dices para que te toque doble otra vez—jajajajajajajaja Ya quietos los dos, y ahora si hice ese postre pero a ti Tyson…no te toca por olvidarte otra vez de Kio…lo siento—Toma a Kio de la mano mientras Tyson se queda con cascaditas en los ojos…

Bien hecho Mami—Ejejeje dicen que a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago y en el caso de tu padre, ese su mero punto débil…pero no te preocupes al rato le doy un pedazo antes de que se acabe toda la comida…--Dice con un suspiro acompañado de Kio—Como el otro día?—Si, se termino toda la cena…pero nos sirvió nos fuimos a comer Pizza o no?—SI

Kai y Tyson Vivian muy felices con Kio, Tyson hacia ya 4 años que había renunciado al titulo de mejor Bladeluchador, y cuando Kio cumplió 5 años de nuevo el apellido Granger tenia el campeonato…venciendo muy fácil a todos sus oponentes con DD-X que es esto se preguntaran pues verán…Kenny después de casarse con Emily fundo un laboratorio de Blades y desarrollo un método de mezcla de bestias Bit y Tyson junto con Kai decidieron que Kio tendría ambas bestias Bit N/A: Para que me entiendan ósea que decidieron mezclar a Dranzer y Dragoon; y así Kio pelea tanto con Dranzer como con Dragoon que ahora son DD-X y tienen la forma de un Dragón con alas rojas y cola de Fénix y puede usar tanto ataques de fuego como de Viento

Y así es como ahora nuestro querido campeón honorario de Beyblade Tyson, tenia a un hijo Bi-campeón pero ahora le vendría el reto difícil pues este año Brooklin ha decido inscribir a Hibro el cual es muy callado y tranquilo pero…siempre se le distinguen unos pequeños colmillitos…este déjenme decirles será el reto mas difícil de Tyson, Kai y su hijo Kio…el mundo depende de ellos como hace años…

_**Continuara…**_

Kaira—Si se que me quedo muy corto…y se que me quedo medio jalado, también se que el nombre del niño es horrible…pero…TENGAN PIEDAD DE ESTA POBRE ESCRITORA TTOTT

Kio—Ella me invento asi que yo soy un personaje de ella y todos los derechos sobre mi son de ella…bueno y de mi mami n.n

Kai—Exacto n.n

Tyson—Y que yo no cuento? ;-;

Kai y Kio—No ¬¬

Tyson—TTTT Gracias por el animo

Kaira—Vamos Tyson, tu si cuentas ademas eres el padre y si no te toman en cuenta no estaria mal dejar ganar al mal matando a Kio n.n

Kai—Si te metes con mi hijo te mato ¬´¬

Kaira—dejen aunque sea un rewiew y continuo…pero por favor…NO ME COPIEN A MI NIÑO! Y por primera vez en todo este fic pondre el copriyihgt de cada personaje que protagoniza mi historia ù.ú

Kai, Tyson, Hiro, Brooklin, Hilary, Kenny, Ray, Max, Emily y demas personajes de BSB pertenecen a Aoki Takao—BB1,BB2 y BB3 Project—TV Tokio—Hudson Soft/Takara—Beyblade Project

Kio, Hibro y todos los demás personajes que no hayan sido escuchados en BSB1,2 y 3 me pertenecen y solo yo los puedo usar y este es mi nuevo copriyight que usare para cualquier personaje mio:

Kaira H.—BSB Fanfics—Escritora y resevados sin ninguna intencion de ganar dinero o robarme a los adorados personajes de BSB

Contestacion de rewiews:

**Anya Shoryuky : **O.O Vaya, bueno aqui tienes actualizacion a pesar de que solo me dejaron 2 rewiews u.u

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17:** jajajajaja si pero ya que n.nU bueno ahora aqui hay actualizacion nos vemos bye

DEJEN AUNQUE SEA AMENAZAS PERO DEJENME REWIEWS TT

Ahora si nos vemos Bye n.n


End file.
